


Scattered Grace

by CityofJade



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel's Grace, Castiel's rebirth, Gen, Swan Song, headcannon, season 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 21:29:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4237311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CityofJade/pseuds/CityofJade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When an angel dies, their grace is scattered. Like dandelion seeds in the wind. Little pieces of their beings separating from each other to spread across the Earth and the stars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scattered Grace

When an angel dies, their grace is scattered. Like dandelion seeds in the wind. Little pieces of their beings separating from each other to spread across the Earth and the stars. These tiny fragments of light and love and power become the flowers and the stars and the trees. They become the colors of a rainbow and the shimmering gems of the Earth. They become the air. They become fire and wind and laughter. They become beauty.

God made it this way for a reason. So that his heavenly children would never truly die, that they would simply carry on in another form. Just as human souls went to Heaven, his angels carried on as small miracles. Forever peaceful and serene in their new existence.

Like his fallen brothers and sisters before him, Castiel, the soldier that raised the Righteous Man from Hell faced the same fate. When he and his vessel met their end at Lucifer's hand, he too was scattered and became the small wonders of the universe. A tree sprung into existence in a little girls backyard a few miles from the cemetery. A bed of withered roses became vibrant and healthy again in a blind woman's front yard. A new star began to twinkle in the inky black sky that night. A little boy on his deathbed woke and began to play as if he had never been sick in the first place.

These small, but marvelous things, were the last works of an angel. At least, they were supposed to be.

Somewhere far away, surrounded by the pretense of a human life, God sat and watched. And when his son's vessel became a mess of blood and the leftovers of his faded grace started anew in gemstones and bumblebees, he raised his hand and rebuilt him.

A small tendril of grace and a drop of blood was all it took to save him. There was no need to pull back the battered remains of the Castiel that had existed for a millennium, and that had already begun to find their new places. Instead, he simply created _more_ of him. 

So though Castiel still walks the Earth with two brothers, he is scattered across the cosmos. He resonates in the very water of the ocean and swirls endlessly in a galaxy millions of billions of light years away in another solar system. Even as he fights heavenly battles he is the wind rippling across fields of grass and the sapphires a woman wears in her necklace.

Many years from now, a woman in college is remembering the tree house in her backyard, a baffled blind woman is still receiving compliments on her garden, a star is being wished on, and a boy who used to be sick is waiting expectantly for his daughter to be born.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a headcannon of mine that I managed to turn into a decent fic.


End file.
